


Due più uno

by Rota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'é silenzio e buio, nella loro stanza; serrande abbassate quasi del tutto e notte profonda che avvolge ogni cosa, dalle loro sensazioni alla città mezza assopita. L'uomo si mette in ascolto per sentire se c'è qualcosa che non vada, ma la radiolina sul comodino di fianco al suo posto non trasmette alcun segnale d'allarme. Dopo aver contato fino a trenta si alza lo stesso, scivolando senza suono fuori dalle coperte e recuperando veloce la propria vestaglia dai piedi del letto matrimoniale.<br/>L'esigua grandezza dell'appartamento gli permette di fare soltanto pochi metri per arrivare a destinazione. Apre un paio di porte, percorre mezzo corridoio e un angolo di sala: nel passeggino posto davanti al televisore, ci sono un mucchio di pupazzini e coperte, e quella radiolina accesa del tutto inutile. Tetsurou la spegne, prima di fare qualche rumore che il compagno possa sentire.<br/>Il visino di Makoto è rilassato, e pare che la bimba stia ancora dormendo. Ha alzato le manine al viso, poggiandole contro il cuscino, e ogni tanto scalcia nel sonno con quel batuffolo che è il suo piede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due più uno

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** Due più uno  
***Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
***Personaggi:** Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou (BokuKuro)  
***Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico, Fluff  
***Avvertimenti:** AU (FUTURE!FIC + OMEGA!VERSE + CENNI DI MPREGN + BDSM), Yaoi, Lemon  
***Rating** : Rosso  
***Dedica** : Ovviamente a Kam, che compie gli anni in questi giorni <3  
***Note:** Questa cosa nasce da una sorta di sfida tra me e Kam. Ammetto candidamente che senza di questo non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente di scrivere su questa coppia xD e come succede sempre per le migliori ship ho bisogno di una spintarella nella giusta direzione.  
In questa fic i personaggi hanno circa trent'anni, poco più per essere precisi. Diciamo in quel genere di età in cui un atleta comincia già a essere definito “vecchio”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il suo cellulare vibrò nella tasca dei pantaloni della divisa, privo della suoneria che lui non aveva ancora rimesso dopo l'uscita della scuola. Una volta sola: un messaggio, non una chiamata. Estrasse con calma l'apparecchio elettronico, senza distanziarsi da Kozume che gli camminava di fianco, nel solito suo silenzio un po' distaccato.

Vide il nome del mittente, e già dalla preview poté leggere tutto il corpo del testo.

“Sei libero?”

Lo sorprese a più livelli – Kozume notò la sua espressione strana all'improvviso, gli occhi grandi come un gatto tra l'incuriosito e il perplesso, e se non fosse che già sapeva che c'era una sola persona in grado di fargli fare smorfie simili gli avrebbe chiesto cosa stesse accadendo.

In poco tempo, il suo capitano e il capitano della Fukuroudani si scambiarono diversi messaggi molto poco pregni di significato, alla stessa velocità con cui si sarebbero parlati se fossero stati presenti l'uno di fronte all'altro.

“Ora?”

“Sì, ora”

“Ma tu non hai allenamento oggi?”

“L'allenatore non stava troppo bene e ci ha mandato a casa prima”

“Che fortunati”

Tetsurou ghignò davanti allo schermo, non troppo felice. Kozume seguitò a camminare da solo lungo il marciapiede, senza sentirsi escluso a forza dalla conversazione; bastava la presenza dell'altro perché si sentisse tranquillo.

Conoscevano una strada per la via del ritorno da scuola che passava abbastanza lontano dalle vie trafficate da macchine e mezzi pubblici, anche se appena un poco più lunga dell'altra. E nessuno dei due amava troppo il caos o il rumore.

Kozume si avvicinò incuriosito quando sentì il rumore di un altro messaggio.

“Allora, sei libero?”

“Sono in giro con Kenma”

“Vi andrebbe di mangiare qualcosa assieme?”

Lo guardò in volto – fece un lieve cenno di diniego con la testa, che bastò come risposta.

“Lui deve tornare a casa tra poco, io dovrei andare a studiare”

“Un pomeriggio di studio non ti salverà dal fallimento accademico, Kuroo-kun”

“Ma come ti permetti”

Kozume sbuffò per nascondere quella leggera risata sorta spontaneamente tra le sue guance, e dovette anche volgere lo sguardo per non incrociare quello infastidito oltremodo del proprio amico, che di certo non aveva molto gradito. Si perse quidi due dei restanti messaggi, anche se li intuì abbastanza facilmente.

“Dove vuoi andare?”

“Voglio mangiare delle patatine fritte”

“Dovresti stare attento alla linea, sei un atleta”

“Se oggi non mangio patatine fritte muoio”

Aspettarono entrambi qualche secondo prima di ricevere la giusta precisazione.

“Di tristezza”

Tetsuro ghignò, Kozume roteò gli occhi. Gli bastò quello, davvero, per fargli perdere ogni possibile interesse riguardo la vicenda.

“Sei scemo”

Erano intanto arrivati a uno svincolo. Andando avanti sarebbero giunti a casa entro la decina di minuti, svoltando si poteva velocemente arrivare a una stazione della metro che li avrebbe ricondotti in centro città nel giro di davvero poco. Il maggiore dei due si fermò in quel punto, salutando l'altro che invece proseguì da solo.

Tetsurou guardò il cielo: ancora qualche ora prima del tramonto, e nessuna nuvola in vista.

“Al Mc le fanno buone”

“Vada per il Mc allora”

“Io sono già qui, ti aspetto”

 

 

-Ehi, senti.

Tetsurou masticò una patatina troppo unta di olio mentre, dall'altra parte del tavolo, Koutarou cercava le parole più semplici con cui affrontare la questione. Non era stato un incontro occasionale fin da principio, come aveva sospettato al primo messaggio ricevuto.

L'altro si decise a guardarlo in faccia per più di cinque secondi netti.

-Ma... tu come stai? Bene?

Ah, ecco la cosa.

Tetsurou riuscì a non mostrarsi poi così sorpreso dalla domanda. Era come se l'aspettasse da giorni, in realtà – conosceva abbastanza il suo pollo da prevedere una cosa simile. Perché Koutarou era una persona dolce, a quel suo modo buffo e impacciato, e ci teneva a mostrargli di tenerci a lui. Anche se risultava più imbarazzante che mai.

Tetsurou non gli risparmiò una faccia un poco scettica.

-Perché non dovrei stare bene?

-Non lo so. Per cose.

-Cose tipo cosa?

-Lo sai!

Fece quel suo ghigno sghembo, che lo faceva sembrare più ferino del dovuto, più strafottente.

Dall'altra parte del tavolo, sembrò quasi che un volatile gonfiasse le piume per mostrarsi più grosso e minaccioso.

Due idioti, insomma, che si punzecchiavano sotto lo sguardo di tutti e non badavano affatto alle patatine comprate che lentamente diventavano sempre più fredde.

-Oh oh oh? Cosa c'è, sei imbarazzato?

-Tu no?

-No.

-Oh, Ma neanche io!

-Bugiardo.

Era tutto rosso in viso, con il naso contratto in un'espressione indispettita, da far ridere. Tetsurou non gli risparmiò neanche questo – Koutarou si voltò dall'altra parte, con un principio di stizza negli occhi.

Ma non si sarebbe mai arrabbiato per questo, non davvero. Non quando implicitamente aveva capito che quello era soltanto un modo come un altro per mascherare il vero imbarazzo di entrambi.

A Tetsurou, d'altra parte, era sempre piaciuta la sua premura goffa da diciasettenne stupido, quindi decise di calmare i tremolii di risa del suo petto e rispondergli per bene.

Koutarou si aprì si felicità, come un gufo sorpreso.

-Comunque, ehi! Non mi fa male.

-Davvero?

-Sì, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?

Lo guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di curvarsi di lato, oltre la linea del tavolino, e guardare sotto quello nella sua direzione, tra le gambe.

-In effetti ti siedi bene.

Tetsurou ebbe un moto improvviso di imbarazzo e vergogna, che lo portò a chiudere le gambe e quasi a strillargli in faccia.

-Guardami in faccia, scemo!

Malizia innocente. Quella più efficace, con lui.

Non l'essere un alpha, molto stupido e per nulla attraente in quel senso. Non essere un bravo giocatore di pallavolo, che anche lui lo era pur non rientrando nella categoria dei dominatori del globo. Non quella sua risata idiota, che tanto lo faceva sbellicare.

Solo quel certo qual rispetto che lo portava a comportarsi come sempre, nell'attrazione naturale che li legava via via più intimamente.

E sì, anche quegli occhi da civetta idiota – ma questo non l'avrebbe ammesso manco sotto tortura, o in punto di morte: giammai.

Koutarou si alzò, prendendo i vassoi di entrambi e il proprio borsello. Un gran sorriso solo per lui.

-Vuoi altre patatine?

-Solo se me le offri tu!

-Va bene, va bene...

 

 

*******

 

 

Lo sveglia una sensazione di vuoto, il leggero timore nato da qualcosa che manca: le sue mani, nel girarsi incosciente del sonno profondo, sono scivolate in basso all'altezza del ventre a tastare quello che ormai non c'è più e che ha lasciato soltanto una curva di pelle morbida e sgonfia, appena sotto l'ombelico. C'è un poco di malinconia nei suoi gesti che non vuole giustificare in qualche modo; preme le dita lì dove fino a qualche mese prima era gonfio all'inverosimile, trovando soltanto se stesso e uno stomaco troppo rilassato. Contro il viso, c'è il cuscino morbido che raccoglie i suoi sospiri.

Koutarou dorme pacifico a qualche centimetro di distanza dal suo naso. Ha un respiro calmo, di chi finalmente riesce a godersi qualche ora di tranquillità totale – con quell'espressione beata e distesa, non teme proprio di doversi svegliare da un momento all'altro, preso da chissà quale bel sogno. I capelli spettinati e resi pesanti da un lavaggio non asciugato tempestivamente gli coprono metà viso, ballano in alto di punta quando lui sbuffa e tornano come prima in poco tempo.

Tetsurou lo guarda ancora per qualche secondo, seguendo per bene la linea del suo naso e lasciando che il proprio sguardo affondi nella curva accennata del mento.

C'é silenzio e buio, nella loro stanza; serrande abbassate quasi del tutto e notte profonda che avvolge ogni cosa, dalle loro sensazioni alla città mezza assopita. L'uomo si mette in ascolto per sentire se c'è qualcosa che non vada, ma la radiolina sul comodino di fianco al suo posto non trasmette alcun segnale d'allarme. Dopo aver contato fino a trenta si alza lo stesso, scivolando senza suono fuori dalle coperte e recuperando veloce la propria vestaglia dai piedi del letto matrimoniale.

L'esigua grandezza dell'appartamento gli permette di fare soltanto pochi metri per arrivare a destinazione. Apre un paio di porte, percorre mezzo corridoio e un angolo di sala: nel passeggino posto davanti al televisore, ci sono un mucchio di pupazzini e coperte, e quella radiolina accesa del tutto inutile. Tetsurou la spegne, prima di fare qualche rumore che il compagno possa sentire.

Il visino di Makoto è rilassato, e pare che la bimba stia ancora dormendo. Ha alzato le manine al viso, poggiandole contro il cuscino, e ogni tanto scalcia nel sonno con quel batuffolo che è il suo piede.

Rispetto ai primi tempi, si è decisamente calmata: prima, i suoi riposini non duravano più di due ore, ed era una vera e propria tragedia tenerla durante la notte. La pediatra ha sempre detto loro che è una cosa normale, per i bambini così piccoli, ma questo non ha certo alleggerito le sue crisi nervose dovute alla mancanza di sonno. Forse è anche un po' questo che l'ha svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte.

Sospira, arreso all'idea che in quelle condizioni non riuscirà certo a riaddormentarsi a breve.

Decide di sedersi sul piccolo divano dietro il passeggino, posto davanti al televisore quando la terza coinquilina non era ancora prevista. Si mette in una posizione specifica, che gli dona una visuale perfetta sulla sua piccola creatura e su tutto ciò che di più vicino la circonda, senza per questo privarlo della visuale sul resto della stanza.

Guarda i muri ormai spogli, l'angolo cottura e il tavolino con due sedie bianche; ricorda i pochi quadri appesi, il mobile con le ante di vetro dove lui e Koutarou hanno messo i premi di una vita assieme e no, le varie fotografie che testimoniavano l'immancabile e irrefrenabile procedere del tempo. O anche solo le stoviglie appese allo scolapiatti, lasciate ad asciugare dopo una cena fatta alle undici di sera, quando quel demente del suo compagno tornava a mangiare da loro dopo un lungo viaggio in trasferta.

Solo la televisione è rimasta fuori dagli scatoloni, perché la penultima sera nel loro primo appartamento non potevano certo passarla in silenzio.

Gli mancherà un po', quel divano.

Makoto fa una piccola smorfia e lui la nota subito: sorride già quando lei apre gli occhietti e comincia ad agitare le braccia nella sua direzione.

-Bensvegliata.

Si alza e si china in avanti a darle un bacio sulla guancia gonfia; le sue mani gli sfiorano i lati del mento mentre si muovono, e dalla sua piccola bocca cominciano a gorgogliare piccoli versetti. Il padre porta con sé il passeggino verso l'angolo cottura, e mentre lui preleva il latte dal frigo e lo mette a scaldare Makoto rimane a guardarlo in silenzio, scalciando uno dei suoi pupazzetti preferiti che quindi cade a terra con un piccolo squittio. Tetsurou lo recupera subito, non smettendo mai di rivolgerle i suoi più teneri sorrisi.

Il latte è pronto in pochi minuti. L'uomo assembla il biberon, preleva l'ultimo bavaglino rimasto per lei da sopra il microonde e se li porta appresso quando torna a sedersi sul divano, assieme al passeggino e alla figlia; la prende finalmente in braccio, cominciando a darle da mangiare.

Si guardano negli occhi a lungo, come ogni volta. Tetsurou non rinuncerebbe se non costretto a quel piccolo momento tra di loro, quella pausa dal mondo in cui lui può far finta che Makoto sia ancora soltanto sua. Averla sentita crescere dentro la pancia è stata una gioia che non credeva di poter provare, separarsene un dolore fisico e mentale assieme che è riuscito a superare soltanto grazie alla presenza del suo compagno, padre di lei.

Non ha mai gradito l'esaltazione della genitorialità per gli omega, considerandola più che altro un retaggio di qualcosa di passato e antico, come tutti quei pregiudizi sulla validità della loro prestanza fisica. Ma, d'altronde, è anche vero che ormai certi preconcetti si stanno via via superando, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe come uno come lui, un omega come lui, abbia potuto gareggiare a così alti livelli nello sport che gli ha segnato la vita in ogni senso. Una buona fetta dei premi della casa sono anche merito suo, non solo di Koutarou.

Tuttavia, è bastato poco perché si innamorasse una seconda volta e che considerasse tutto quello abbastanza giusto e abbastanza accettabile.

Makoto ha gli stessi occhi del padre. E anche lo stesso naso, a quanto sembra – il mento no, davvero no, e la forma della bocca assomglia a quella di sua madre ma non ne è troppo sicuro.

Le toglie il biberon di bocca quando lei comincia a fare le bolle con il latte, pulendola dalla propria stessa bava con il bavaglino. Ha imparato a sorridere e lo fa spesso per i motivi più disparati; ha una peluria sulla testa che ormai è piuttosto folta, nera nera come la sua. Le sorride prima di sporgersi un poco per baciarle la fronte; ha ancora paura di baciarle la testa perché la pediatra gli ha detto di non farlo per i primi mesi di vita della piccola e lui non ha intenzione di farlo prima dell'anno e mezzo, per essere sicuro. Rimane un poco a coccolarla prima di offrirle di nuovo il latte, che lei torna a bere di gusto.

-Oh, sei qui.

Alza lo sguardo subito, richiamato da quella voce nota. Anche nell'ombra, riesce a vedere l'espressione assonnata di Koutarou, che sbadiglia e dondola un po' mentre cammina lento verso di lui e prende posto sul divano a poca distanza da dove si trova.

-Pensavo fossi andato in bagno e ti stavo aspettando.

Guarda la bimba e sorride, perso. Lei si agita tutta, contentissima di vederlo, e si agita ancora di più quando il padre fa un gesto che di norma la fa ridere molto: posiziona le mani sopra la propria testa e le apre, come se fossero le ali di un uccello, muovendo la testa e imitando il verso di un gufetto particolarmente eccitato.

Tetsurou lo guarda male.

-Le va di traverso il latte se continui.

L'altro ridacchia e si sporge in avanti, per darle una carezza leggera sulla guancia – e per dare a lui un bacio vicino all'orecchio, dove il prurito della barba non fatta da giorni non gratta contro le sue labbra.

Gli strofina contro la punta del naso, nel tentativo di avere un poco delle sue attenzioni.

-Vai a letto a riposarti. Sei tanto stanco in questi giorni.

Gli massaggia le spalle e fa scivolare la gamba dietro il corpo di lui; Tetsurou si volta di lato, appoggiandosi di schiena al suo petto e facendosi coccolare. Il bracciolo del divano riesce a sorreggerli entrambi, lo hanno già sperimentato altre volte, e quella posizione a incastro è perfetta per coccolarsi per diversi minuti senza dover badare troppo all'equilibrio o alla comodità.

Makoto poggia contro il petto di Tetsurou e li guarda attenta.

-Non riesco a dormire bene.

Koutarou non chiede perché, ha abbastanza tatto e sensibilità per trattenersi dal fare una cosa così stupida.

Il trasloco, la paternità, mille altre piccole cose quotidiane che pare stiano rivoluzionando a quel modo la vita di entrambi. Non viene neanche più semplice ricordare com'è stato prima, e Makoto ha soltanto pochi mesi di vita.

Tutto quello lo eccita molto, a dire la verità. Lo ecciterebbe anche di più se fosse appena più sveglio.

Per non cadere completamente nel sonno, strofina ancora il proprio naso contro di lui, questa volta all'altezza del suo collo. La pelle, lasciata nuda dalla canotta del pigiama e dalla vestaglia, è morbida e profumata, gli fa sempre piacere baciarla a quel modo.

Quando era più giovane, profumava di più, aveva proprio un odore pungente e forte. Almeno, quando non prendeva i soppressori per gli omega come lui, perché altrimenti non aveva odore come un qualsiasi beta.

E Koutarou ricorda bene la prima volta che Tetsurou si è presentato a lui senza aver preso alcuna medicina. È stata come una bomba, una scarica elettrica, qualcosa di così totalizzante da averlo quasi fatto pazzo. È stato quando hanno fattol'amore per la prima volta.

Negli anni, l'intensità di quell'odore non è mai scemata per lui; per gli altri alpha sì, ma qualcuno di più intelligente – forse è stato Akaashi ancora ai tempi delle scuole – gli ha spiegato che una volta che un omega diventa di qualcuno, rimane soltanto di quel qualcuno.

La gravidanza ha affievolito un poco l'odore, anche perché ne ha creato uno nuovo nel frattempo e ha fatto maturare quello che già c'era.

Sbadiglia contro la sua pelle e per errore gliela morde appena, facendogli fare un piccolo sobbalzo; si scusa con un bacio e la bimba lo vede, agitandosi di nuovo. Corruga la fronte.

-Si agita sempre così tanto quando le dai da mangiare?

-Non credo ci abbia visti assieme molto spesso, da quando è nata.

-Quindi è contenta!

-Direi di sì.

Porta la mano a lei, dove riesce ad arrivare. Le accarezza la pancia coperta dalla tutina gialla, lei picchietta i pugnetti contro le sue dita, in un probabile tentativo di contatto.

Le piace tanto il suo papà: la fa ridere sempre.

-È diventata così grossa in pochi mesi.

Tetsurou le toglie il biberon dalla bocca prima che le vada davvero di traverso il latte, arreso ormai all'evidenza che fintanto che l'altro rimarrà lì non riuscirà a darle altro.

-Prima era minuscola. E stava tutta quanta qui dentro.

Koutarou gli tocca la pancia piatta, e per un momento entrambi si ricordano precisamente le dimensioni che quella ha raggiunto al termine dei nove mesi: sembrava un cocomero ciccione. Koutarou ha fatto un sacco di fotografie, tra incredulità e meraviglia – in un primo momento, neanche ha voluto crederci che da tutta quella pancia ne era nato qualcosa di così piccino.

Tetsurou ridacchia quando il compagno mima, per la terza volta, le dimensioni di quello che è stato.

-Sei parecchio felice anche tu, vedo.

Si volta a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, leggero. Lui gradisce molto e lo stringe ancora, tornando a fare silenzio. Vorrebbe accarezzare la bimba di nuovo, ma è davvero troppo stanco e fa fatica a muoversi.

Impacchettare un intero appartamente di roba è stato per lui quasi più faticoso degli allenamenti a cui è abitualmente sottoposto. E il compagno lo conosce abbastanza da capirlo subito.

-Se hai sonno, vai. Qui ho quasi finito.

Koutarou sbadiglia ancora, con la voce piena di sonno.

-Vieni presto, sì?

-Sì.

Altro bacio. Uno scivola via da dietro l'altro, rimettendosi a fatica in piedi e camminando lento verso la stanza da letto dell'appartamento; l'altro si riposiziona comodo sul divano, godendosi quegli ultimi minuti di intimità con la figlia.

Dieci minuti, ed è di nuovo tra le braccia del suo lui.

 

 

I ragazzi della ditta dei traslochi arrivano presto per i suoi gusti, troppo presto – mentre Makoto ancora piange perché si sente sporca dei propri stessi bisogni e suo padre Koutarou piange perché non riesce a cambiarle il pannolino mentre scalcia a quel modo. Per fortuna è padre da quasi cinque mesi.

D'altra parte, Tetsurou ha dovuto imparare che gli ormoni della gravidanza ancora in circolo non sono, a livello sociale o legale, una buona motivazione per un omocidio di massa, quindi si alza di peso e controvoglia dal proprio letto e va a rispondere di persona al citofono.

Le dieci e un quarto del mattino.

Prima che quelli arrivino al loro appartamento, dopo tre rampe di scale, riesce a dare un aspetto decente al compagno e alla figlia senza che questi sembrino dei profughi clandestini.

I ragazzi che entrano dalla porta sono tre, stringono a turno la mano del padrone di casa ed evitano di fare lo stesso con l'altro, ancora intento a coccolare la bambina quel tanto che basta per farla smettere di piangere come una disperata.

-Signor Kuroo...?

Koutarou fa un cenno con la testa al ragazzo che glielo ha chiesto, indicado il compagno.

È stato Tetsurou a prendersi la briga di fare molte cose, per quel trasloco. Ha visitato più case scartando quelle che di certo sapeva l'altro non avrebbe apprezzato, ha contattato la ditta dei traslochi per il viaggio, ha persino organizzato una piccola festa di benvenuto alla nuova dimora per la settimana dopo con i pochi amici rimasti di entrambi. E non è difficile da capire il perché: con tutto il tempo libero dal lavoro fisso che ha avuto ultimamente, è stato più facile per lui muoversi da solo che in compagnia del compagno. Specialmente perché questi era a Pechino a perdere i quarti di finale dei campionati asiatici col resto della nazionale.

Quindi si fa avanti quando sente il proprio nome, facendo qualche passo in direzione dell'interlocutore.

-Mi dica.

Sorride ancora e Tetsurou crede di scorgere nel suo sguardo una punta di consapevolezza, come se si ricordasse di aver già visto i lineamenti del suo viso da qualche parte. Non crede di volergli ricordare che, se proprio proprio non ha avuto piacere nel primo passato a seguire certe manifestazioni sportive di relativa importanza, sarebbe bastato guardare per un certo periodo soltanto la televisione per notare un insistente spot per una sottomarca di bagnoschiuma a cui ha partecipato costretto dall'allora suo manager.

Mai più un'esperienza simile. Mai più.

Il ragazzo gli illustra il piano d'azione per la mattinata, più o meno nei dettagli, porgendogli poi un piccolo plico di fogli tra il consenso a toccare le cose di loro proprietà e quello di trasportarle senza subire tutte le conseguenze nel caso qualcosa si rompa.

-E per finire firmi qui...

Offre persino la biro, che gentile.

Tetsurou guarda per un attimo il proprio compagno, fisso con lo sguardo sulla sua persona. Quello pare quasi il punto di non ritorno, il limite entro il quale non ci si può più tirare indietro. E non conta che lo abbiano programmato da quando, praticamente, Tetsurou è rimasto incinto di Makoto, è comunque una cosa importante.

Koutarou sorride, quando si rende conto di essere guardato. Forse cerca di incoraggiarlo, in qualche modo, ma sta trattenendo il fiato ed è piuttosto palese.

Alla fine, quello scarabocchio che Tetsurou ha il coraggio di chiamare firma macchia il quadratino che deve, e anche il ragazzo del trasloco è soddisfatto.

-Perfetto. Come sa, per i mobili ci impiegheremo un po'.

-Non c'è alcun problema.

-Entro mezzogiorno però dovremmo aver finito.

-Perfetto. Giusto in tempo per il pranzo.

Il ragazzo infila il plico di fogli in una cartelletta che poi sparisce all'interno della sua borsa, e con poche altre parole fa iniziare i primi lavori. Gli scatoloni ai lati della sala vengono presi per primi, portati al camion con una certa facilità dalle forti braccia di quei ragazzi così pieni di energia; i vari mobili, specialmente quelli dai materiali più fragili, sono guardati con un po' di sospetto, ma alla fine non c'è davvero nulla che i loro attrezzi non sappiano smontare e rimontare prontamente.

Tetsurou sembra soddisfatto da come si muovono, e quindi può permettersi di avvicinarsi al compagno e carezzare la bimba che ha tra le braccia, ora completamente calma.

-Prepara te e Makoto, andiamo a fare colazione fuori.

Koutarou allarga gli occhi, esplicando così i suoi dubbi.

Sarebbe la prima volta fuori della bambina, ha paura di disturbare le altre persone.

Tetsurou lo capisce e per questo gli accarezza la spalla, seguendo con lo sguardo uno dei ragazzi che ispeziona la parte della casa adibita per la notte.

-È abbastanza grande per non fare problemi, non ti preoccupare.

Lo convince con un sorriso appena allusivo, perché la prospettiva di una colazione ricca fa gola a tutti e due. Magari a quel bar non troppo distante da casa che erano soliti frequentare i primi tempi del matrimonio, quando erano ancora entusiasti d'amore e gli sembrava sciocca e meravigliosa ogni cosa.

Forse servono ancora quelle buonissime torte di un tempo.

Per l'entusiasmo, si china verso di lui e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, senza pensare di avere spettatori davanti. Ma quello non è un problema, dopotutto, in una società come la loro.

Koutarou sparisce prendendo passeggino e figlia, diretto verso la propria stanza da letto. Tetsurou invece rimane ancora qualche minuto da solo con i tre ragazzi, e nell'attesa inizia a scaldare il biberon di latte che intende portarsi dietro, caso mai Makoto decida di avere fame all'improvviso.

Uno di quelli si appropinqua a uno scatolone poco chiuso, con in mano il nastro adesivo forte per sigillarlo a dovere – ma capita lo stesso che il suo occhio veda qualcosa di brillante, che cattura totalmente la sua attenzione. Lo apre piano, per non rompere niente, e scorge proprio il trofeo più grosso di quelli riposti nella scatola. Quindi gli rivolge un sorriso grande almeno quanto la propria faccia.

-Lei dev'essere un campione, signor Kuroo!

Capisce cosa intenda quando le mani di lui prelevano la coppa e la sollevano appena, per mostrargliela.

Quella se la ricorda bene, perché è stata la prima di quattro che ha vinto assieme a Koutarou. Non la più importante, certo, ma di sicuro la più voluminosa. Ormai cinque anni fa. Sbuffa di imbarazzo grato del complimento, mentre l'altro torna a lavorare.

Koutarou torna in tempo per vedere ancora quel velo di imbarazzo arrossargli il viso – ma prima che possa fare qualsiasi commento, Tetsurou gli ruba la bambina di braccio e recupera il proprio borsello da passeggiata.

-Andiamo, forza.

Ma muoversi con passeggino e borsone con tutto l'occorrente per la bimba non è mai semplice, e questa è un'ottima motivazione con cui alimentare pigrizia e paranoia, perché non può essere un caso che Makoto esca di casa solo in rarissime occasioni, tra il medico e poche altre visite. Quella però è un'occasione speciale, e anche se il passeggino entra nell'ascensore soltanto di sbieco, costringendo i due uomini a schiacciarsi in angoli stretti per non occupare troppo spazio agli altri condomini, Tetsurou e Koutarou affrontano il disagio assieme, uniti nella loro determinazione.

Fanno la poca strada necessaria a piedi, con la bimba ben nasscosta dai rumori e dai forti suoni del traffico da una tendina di plastica, che filtra anche i raggi troppo forti del sole. Spinge Koutarou, perché Tetsurou porta sulle spalle la borsa e dirige il passo più che sicuro. Ogni tanto la guarda per vedere se va tutto bene, se la sua espressione è serena e non ha bisogno di qualcosa nell'immediato – sembra si sia assopita un poco, con l'orecchia del suo pupazzino coniglio preferito in bocca.

All'entrata del piccolo locale in stile occidentale, li accoglie una cameriera in kimono lilla, pieno di bei fiori gialli, che conoscono piuttosto bene perché è quella che ritengono più simpatica tra tutte.

-Signor Bokuto, signor Kuroo. Bentornati.

Sorride alla coppia e anche alla carrozzina, ancora prima di vederne il contenuto. Ormai dentro il locale, Koutarou solleva la barriera di plastica e rivela il piccolo essere tranquillo.

La donna indovina il sesso della bimba dalla quantità di cose rosa di cui è circondata; sembra piuttosto estasiata quando parla di nuovo, e Koutarou altrettanto quando le risponde nel medesimo, identico tono della voce.

-Questa nuova ospite non l'avevo mai vista.

-Si chiama Makoto, ha circa cinque mesi.

-Oh, Mako-chan!

La conoscenza un po' profonda dei genitori rispetto ai clienti occasionali le permette di stare ad ammirare la creatura, anche per gonfiare l'ego dei padri e riempire entrambi di complimenti. Ma non dimentica i propri doveri, e dopo pochi minuti li conduce al loro tavolo con un inchino.

-Prego, da questa parte.

Solito tavolo, solito angolo un po' in disparte – c'è dello spazio abbastanza grande da farci posizionare la carrozzina senza essere d'impedimento o ai camerieri o agli altri clienti, e questo è già un bel vantaggio.

Makoto gorgoglia quando la cameriera la saluta prima di ritirarsi, lasciate due liste sul tavolo basso di fronte ai due uomini. Tetsurou avvicina il passeggino alla propria sedia, così da poterle accarezzare il pancino da sopra la coperta che l'avvolge; lei è molto contenta, e gli rivolge un grande sorriso. E gli prende le dita nelle proprie manine.

L'uomo sfoglia distrattamente la lista con una sola mano, a quel punto.

-Non è cambiato molto, qui.

-Già. Non molto.

-Anche il menù sembra uguale a quando ci siamo venuti l'ultima volta.

-Allora direi il solito.

-Non vuoi provare a cambiare?

-Non si cambia ciò che ci piace, no?

Koutarou asserisce con un cenno del capo, senza aggiungere nulla. Anche lui prenderà il solito, per malinconia e tradizione.

Non potrebbe rompere un'abitudine legata a quel posto proprio in quel momento, quando tutto sta per cambiare in modo così radicale.

Solo Tetsurou sorride alla cameriera quando questa viene a prendere gli ordini delle consumazioni, e soltanto lui parla, mentre il compagno rimane a guardare gli altri clienti che stanno loro attorno e quell'andirivieni tranquillo e silenzioso delle altre cameriere in kimono.

Messo così com'è, di profilo, Tetsurou può notare che quella mattina si è dimenticato di radersi, e ha quella meravigliosa barbetta bianca in fondo al mento. Almeno i suoi capelli sono pettinati all'idietro, ma per quelli basta una mano passata di fretta – quando si è lamentato di trovarli sempre in giro, non ha dovuto aspettare neanche una giornata intera per ritrovarselo davanti con soltanto la metà di quella massa grigiastra sulla testa.

Lo ama davvero.

-Ci verremo ancora qui.

-Certo che sì! È un bel posto!

-Esatto. E di bei posti che fanno torte così buone non ce ne sono ovunque.

Gli sorride, guardandolo finalmente in faccia.

La bimba decide in quel momento di fare altri versetti, e quindi l'attenzione di Koutarou si sposta di nuovo da lui. La sua espressione si fa perplessa per qualche secondo, e prima che Tetsurou possa anche solo preoccuparsene Koutarou gli da motivo per non farlo.

-Pensi che lei ne possa mangiare un pezzetto di torta?

-Non credo proprio. L'unica pappa che digerisce è liquida, non può mangiare niente di vagamente solido.

-Caffé?

-La vuoi forse in ospedale per le prossime due settimane? Che genitore irresponsabile che sei. Per fortuna ci sono io.

-Non essere così severo con me. Non so come ci si comporta con i bambini!

Lo guarda un po' mortificato, ma Tetsurou non si lascia intenerire.

Per fortuna torna la cameriera con gli ordini, posizionando una fetta di torta alla panna davanti a Koutarou, con tanto di bicchierone pieno di capuccino, e una fetta di torta al cioccolato di fronte a Tetsurou, con il suo té verde senza zucchero. Un altro inchino, e sparisce a prendere un nuovo ordine.

Aver fatto viaggi un po' in tutto il mondo ha dato loro la pessima prassi di una colazione tutt'altro che giapponese. Koutarou, a casa, è solito mangiarsi uova e prosciutto, assieme a diverse fette di pane tostato col burro; Tetsurou si limita ai dolci, ma ha scoperto una incredibile passione per le tisane al té rosso.

Mantenere quello standard di vita non sarà loro difficile, comunque.

Koutarou dimentica tutta la questione della presunta propria incapacità genitoriale al secondo boccone, entrando in una sorta di stato d'estasi gustativo. Davvero buone: neanche quello è cambiato, per fortuna. E la felicità lo porta a considerare le cose più belle della sua vita.

Prima di tutto il compagno davanti a lui – che ora ha le labbra quasi nere di cioccolato sciolto, sembra buonissimo – e poi la bimba nel passeggino, che quando capisce di essere vista ricambia il suo sguardo e apre la bocca nel tentativo di dire qualcosa. Fallisce, ma è carinissima lo stesso.

-Lei è tanto bella.

-Infatti assomiglia tutta a me.

-Gli occhi no!

-Quella è la sua parte brutta.

Sta per rispondergli, quando sente una leggera carezza al piede; il sorriso di Tetsurou gli impedisce di guardare sotto il tavolo per vedere chi sia, perché lo capisce ormai anche senza spiegazione.

-Scherzavo...

 

Casa nuova è grande.

Casa nuova è un quartiere residenziale, distante da diverse strade trafficate ma allo stesso tempo collegate con alcune linee dei mezzi pubblici. Casa nuova ha un parco a dieci minuti di distanza e un supermecarto per le emergenze a cinque, proprio all'incrocio dietro una villa rosa confetto. Casa nuova ha anche un piccolo giardino ancora incolto, dove poter far camminare la bimba e far correre l'eventuale cane che Koutarou chiede ormai da tre anni con insistenza periodica. Casa nuova ha anche un garage per la macchina, nel caso Tetsurou avesse mai l'intenzione in futuro di far fruttare la patente ottenuta dopo dolore e sangue e un sacco di studio.

Casa nuova è anche piena di scatoloni un po' messi a casaccio tra il salotto e la cucina – una vera cucina, non un angolo cottura pieno di mobili bianchi e stoviglie di ceramica – ancora i letti da fare e le nuove stoviglie da mettere tutte in ordine. Però c'è acqua calda e l'impianto elettrico funziona bene.

E non c'è abitudine che tenga: quando finalmente riesco ad entrare, chiavi alla mano e più nessuno in mezzo ai piedi, né Tetsurou né il suo compagno riescono a dire molto, ammirati da qualcosa che è soltanto loro e che, rispetto al nido d'amore che si erano scelti quando erano ancora in due, sembra così tanto spazioso che potrebbero temere di perdersi nel passare dalla stanza da letto a uno dei due bagni.

L'hanno scelta assieme e pare la cosa più bella di sempre.

Koutarou abbandona il passeggino di Makoto nei pressi dell'ingresso, vicino a un immobile Tetsurou, e comincia a saltellare in giro preso da un'euforia animalesca. Non sembra neanche avere quasi trentacinque anni, con tutta quella energia. Commenta ogni cosa che gli capita sott'occhio, come se non l'avesse già fatto le prime due volte che sono entrati assieme in quella villa, quando ancora non ne erano i proprietari.

Tetsurou, lasciando che l'altro deliri come meglio gli aggrada, nota anche come la ditta di pulizie che ha pagato abbia fatto un buon lavoro. Dormire accampato in una casa non perfetta non lo mette a disagio, ma l'idea di condividere il proprio spazio vitale con polvere e altro genere di sporco non lo gratificava per nulla. Men che mai farlo fare anche alla propria bambina.

-Tetsu!

Il compagno lo chiama a gran voce. L'interpellato sospira, facendo finta di essere costretto a portare pazienza, e presa la bimba in braccio lo va a cercare, trovandolo in una stanzetta ancora mezza vuota, con un grande armadio contro una parete e una finestra che dà verso il giardino.

La camera di Makoto.

Koutarou fa una sorta di piroetta in aria, e quando atterra allarga le braccia per indicare tutto quello che ha attorno. Sembra incredibile che riesca a muoversi a quel modo – pare che non ne sia poi così tanto abituato.

-Guarda quanto spazio!

Il compagno è divertito dal suo entusiasmo, questo gli permette di mascherare il proprio almeno di poco. Immaginare tutto quello riempito di oggetti è qualcosa che fanno ben volentieri, dopotutto.

-Ci sta una culla bella grande!

-Grandissima!

Makoto risponde all'entusiasmo dei due padri, muovendo i piedi e le braccia. Koutarou è subito da lei, la prende dalle mani del compagno e la fa roteare in aria; ridono entrambi mentre ancora giocano. Lei non sembra avere paura e lui è troppo preso per anche solo pensare che, magari, quello che sta facendo è parecchio pericoloso.

-Domani andiamo a comprarne una, che immagino lei sia anche stufa di dormire sempre nel passeggino.

-Le possiamo comprare anche altri giocattoli!

-Sì, certo.

-E dei vestitini nuovi!

-Tutto quello che occorre.

Quella non è l'unica stanza che vorrebbero riempire con un letto – c'è la loro, ben più grande, e un'altra stanza ancora vicino a quella di Makoto, che per ora rimane per la maggior parte vuota. Nessuno dei due l'ha detto esplicitamente, e non hanno davvero l'intenzione di riempirla a breve con qualche colpo di testa dettato dalla gioia e dalla felicità, ma la prospettiva di allargare ancora di più il numero del loro nucleo familiare li scalda durante notti particolarmente melanconiche.

Ecco che Koutarou lo fa, quello stupido verso del suoi. Ha Makoto a tre centimetri di distanza dal suo naso e pronuncia quella specie di “ah” acuta, come farebbe una civetta agitata. E Makoto risponde, con un suono ugualissimo.

Tetsurou ricorda che il primo verso che ha fatto lei, ancora in sala parto, è stato proprio quello, e Koutarou era presente. Motivo per cui lo schernisce ancora, di tanto in tanto, e lui si sente condannato a una vita di stenti.

Riesce a fermare compagno e prole dal continuare i giri di trottola che hanno iniziato. Basta che si avvicini ai due per attirare la loro attenzione – e come se non bastassero i versi uguali, anche avere tutti e quattro i loro occhi puntati addosso ribadisce la loro stretta parentela. Davvero, Makoto non potrebbe essere la figlia di nessun'altro.

Dà un bacio a Koutarou, riprendendosi la bambina.

-Ordiniamo qualcosa da mangiare, intanto che siamo qui.

L'altro si illumina tantissimo, ricambiando il bacio ricevuto.

-Va bene!

Sorride e torna in salotto, dove ha lasciato il passeggino e il proprio borsello con il cellulare dentro. Non possiedono ancora il telefono in casa, ma ha già annotato di comprarlo, sperando di trovarne uno dalla forma e dal colore davvero rappresentativi della sua persona.

Quindi imbarazzanti per tutto il resto del globo.

Ha ancora salvati alcuni numeri di ristoranti che fanno servizio d'asporto e decide anche per l'altro di optare per una bella pizza gigante. Ha già selezionato il numero e digitato la chiamata che sente un urlo estasiato non troppo distante da sè; si sporge per spiare dalla finestra della sala e vede la figura di Koutarou piroettare sull'erba rada come un ragazzo del circo.

-Il giardino! Che bello il giardino!

Alza gli occhi al cielo e qualcuno risponde alla cornetta, salvandolo da eventuali battute maligne.

 

 

*******

 

 

Chiuse gli occhi, respirando piano il vapore dell'acqua calda della doccia che avvolgeva tutto – dal piccolo box cui era dentro a buona parte del resto della stanza. Aria calda in cambio di aria calda: non si sarebbe scrollato di dosso la sensazione del movimento e del sudore ancora per un bel po', e lo sapeva perfettamente. Non che gli dispiacesse tutta quell'adrenalina in circolo, tutt'altro; pareva quasi che i sentimenti e il corpo avessero due ritmi diversi e anche se i piedi si distanziavano dal campo, il corpo tutto si dedicava ad altre attività, la mente sempre lì rimaneva.

A far volare un pallone. A farlo cadere nel campo avversario.

E gli rimandava, e gli rimandava le immagini vissute quella volta in particolare, perché erano ancora davanti agli occhi e davanti al naso, la rete che saliva e scendeva a seconda di quanto era stato alto il suo salto e di quanto veloce doveva concludersi l'azione d'attacco. Rumori di fiati che si interrompono e le strisciate delle scarpe sul pavimento liscio, chiaro indicatore di movimento.

Contro la mano, c'era ancora il cuoio duro e la sua forza tutta.

In gola, il fiato perso durante l'ultima delle esultazioni, quella finale, che segnava la vittoria della squadra.

Quello era ciò che tornava indietro per tutta la fatica e tutta la dedizione di quegli anni, ne era sicuro. Tante, piccole, passeggere emozioni così vive.

Lui era vivo.

Si rese conto di aver cominciato a piangere quando, sulle labbra, gli scivolò una goccia d'acqua salata, diversa da quelle che cadevano dal gettito della doccia. Alzò la mano al viso, ingenuamente cercando la scia bagnata che cadeva dall'occhio. Non sentì nulla, se non un poco di caldo in più sugli zigomi già caldi per la temperatura esterna e interna.

Sorrise di se stesso, con sottile pietà poco lusinghiera.

Nelle docce non c'era molto rumore. I ragazzi della squadra, in quel genere di occasioni, erano soliti fare piuttosto baccano, che si vincesse o si perdesse, con commenti più o meno appropriati e stupidi. Il capitano Ushijima non era mai stato solito riprenderli, per il tempo che si dovevano cambiare e quindi rientrare nella definizione di persone socialmente accettabili, perché aveva capito che quei pochi attimi di dopo-partita in completa libertà avevano un effetto benefico sull'umore generale del dopo in avanti, per tutti loro. Le urla sul campo erano cose diverse da quelle, perché c'erano pubblico e avversari; bastavano anche poche parole scambiate nella loro intimità, gesti fatti unicamente sotto i loro occhi, per dare un significato diverso a qualsiasi movimento.

Quel giorno nessuno parlava. Un ragazzetto entrato da poco in squadra canticchiava il motivetto di una nota canzone di quegli anni, era stato abbastanza attento da non alzare troppo il volume e non sceglierne una troppo allegra – forse sarebbe stato peggio se fosse stato zitto, a quel punto.

Qualcun'altro, di sicuro, stava piangendo sotto la doccia, lavando via oltre che la fatica e la spossatezza anche il dolore dagli occhi. Tetsurou aveva già ascoltato le loro parole, aveva già accolto tutte le rimostranze del caso, aveva persino avuto dei lunghi colloqui con il capitano e l'allenatore.

Non poteva andare diversamente da quello, e non tutti erano riusciti a capirlo.

Poco sarebbe importato, se non fosse stato che neanche Koutarou riusciva a darsene davvero una ragione.

“Grazie Kuroo-san. Grazie di tutto”.

Un gruppo di tifosi e tifose del pubblico, prima, al finire della partita, aveva srotolato uno striscione con pochi caratteri neri dipinti sopra, una frase che aveva spezzato la magia data dalla vittoria e li aveva riconsegnati tutti alla verità più disarmante di sempre.

Perché Tetsurou aveva detto, diversi giorni prima, che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima partita per lui assieme alla nazionale del Giappone.

Non se ne sarebbe pentito proprio in quel momento.

Chiuse finalmente il gettito dell'acqua, facendo roteare la maniglia della doccia. Uscì, coprendosi subito la vita e le cosce con l'asciugamano che aveva lasciato appeso poco distante. Dovette scostare i capelli appiccicatisi alla sua fronte per riuscire a vedere dove dirigersi, prima di sbattere contro gli armadietti o contro qualcuno.

Notò senza sforzo che molti lo stavano ancora guardando, seguendolo con gli occhi mentre si muoveva. Era ormai rilassato, non c'era più niente da dire, e nessuno avrebbe più tentato di farlo tornare indietro. Ma tutti desideravano ancora una volta, l'ultima, guardare la schiena del vice capitano che si muoveva, quel corpo agitarsi in mezzo a loro.

Non perché l'unico omega in un branco di alpha, ma perché loro compagno di squadra.

Arrivato al proprio armadietto, Tetsurou prelevò il proprio cambio e andò a sedersi dove si era sempre seduto, anche in tutti gli altri spogliatoio che avevano frequentato assieme. Sulle panche in mezzo alla stanza, accanto agli altri, vicino a Wakatoshi.

Meraviglioso come la medicina moderna avesse fatto passi da gigante: non oltre venti anni prima, si sarebbe sentito il suo odore in ogni anfratto del luogo, e questo avrebbe destabilizzato tutti quanti.

Prima ancora di iniziare ad asciugarsi, sporse una cosa verso il capitano, per fargliela vedere.

-Appena l'avrò lavata te la restituirò, Ushijima.

La divisa col numero sette, la sua. Certo non avrebbe potuto dargliela conciata così, dopo quasi tre ore di partita.

Qualcuno trattenne il fiato dopo quelle poche parole; Wakatoshi si mise ancora più ritto sulla panca, come se fosse stato possibile. Lo scrutò con quella sua solita espressione seria, che non avrebbe capito una battuta neanche se gliela avessero spiegata parola dopo parola. Prenderlo in giro era sempre stata la cosa più facile di tutte.

Un po' meno, però, quando parlava a quel modo.

-Quella è tua. Tienila. Sporca o pulita che sia.

Qualcuno trattenne ancora il fiato, compreso Tetsurou. Perché il messaggio era chiaro: poteva anche uscire da una stanza fisica per non tornarci mai più, ma non avrebbe mai smesso di essere il loro numero sette. Perché ancora una volta, i sentimenti si erano esibiti con altri tempi rispetto al corpo, penetrando molto più a fondo nelle impressioni di tutti.

Tetsurou sorrise, con le guance imporporate, e da quel momento per tutti quanti fu finalmente lecito riprendere a scherzare.

 

 

La divisione castale della società era sempre stata portata avanti come una sorta di tradizione religiosa, su cui si fondava buona parte della ragione comune.

Essere un omega non era mai stato facile, come d'altronde non era mai stato facile essere un alpha. Rientrare nella categoria dei beta presumeva il privilegio di un'aspettativa altrui piuttosto bassa, quindi il fallimento non era accompagnato da grande sdegno ma al contrario la vittoria veniva avvolta da una fitta coltre di lode inaspettata.

Un omega, di qualsiasi sesso questi fosse, aveva una struttura fisica ben specifica, non adatta a grandi sforzi – perché il suo compito era un altro, e non era naturalmente concepito per fare qualcosa di diverso. Un alpha invece presumeva essere tutto il contrario, con una denotata libertà allo sviluppo in diversi campi svincolati a una funzione a lui attribuita come secondaria.

Il principio di ogni controversia risiedeva qui, come sempre.

Gli uni da una parte, gli altri dall'altra. Tutto determinato dal dna, senza possibilità di scampo – e quando non era il dna, a essere esplicito, bastava che l'individuo entrasse nella propria pubertà perché cominciasse a espandere un odore specifico, che non poteva essere frainteso in alcun modo.

L'agevolazione dei soppressori era avvenuta soltanto in tempi molto recenti, gli ultimi duecento anni della storia umana, e non in tutte le parti del mondo. Gli omega erano anche riusciti anche fingersi dei beta, a quel modo, col risultato che entrambe le categorie decaddero in una generale definizione di inutilità fondamentale.

Ma qualcuno aveva cominciato a reclamare diversi diritti personali, dopo le guerre terribili di cui il mondo era stato teatro. Meno istinto, più umanità: questo genere di slogan, per anni e anni, era girato per piazze e manifestazioni, in un contrasto per lo più pacifico contro quello stato di cose dittatoriale basato unicamente sulla condizione naturale a cui non si poteva in alcun modo scappare.

Inutile il giudizio sulla fertilità individuale, inutile l'accostamento di ruoli obbligati a qualcosa di più vario che non sterili definizioni.

E diversi passi avanti, negli anni, erano stati fatti. Molti più diritti formali, molte più tutele per le classi minori. Sesso biologico, sesso di genere, sesso di appartenenza furono concetti di uso sempre più comune, che aprirono alla comprensione più intima della natura umana.

Eppure, anche dopo tutti quegli anni di lotta, pareva davvero strano che un omega riuscisse a gareggiare allo stesso livello di un branco di alpha. Senza che ci fossero dominanze sessuali a legarli, senza che qualcuno gli risparmiasse colpi o giudizi.

Kuroo Tetsurou era stato uno dei veri simboli della lotta di quei tempi, in piena riforma sociale. Ne era consapevole, si era accorto che molti più occhi di quelli che aveva previsto gli erano stati puntati addosso.

E per rispettare quello che, suo malgrado o meno, era diventato per tutti, aveva deciso di andare avanti unicamente seguendo il proprio cuore, senza dar conto a nessuno di quello che aveva intenzione di fare. Anche sbagliando, anche fallendo, ma andando avanti.

La sua più grande vittoria, subito dopo la vittoria ai campionati asiatici di pallavolo, era stata aprire le porte dell'agonismo professionale a quelli come lui.

Shouyou Hinata e Akaashi Keiji erano due nomi a lui noti, sia per essere omega sia per essere riusciti, grazie al precente della sua esperienza, a portare avanti i loro sogni.

Anche in questo, non poteva che ritenersi soddisfatto della propria esperienza, e chiudere quel capitolo importantissimo una volta per tutte.

 

 

Erano in hotel, come il resto della squadra. In trasferta, a qualche ora di distanza di aereo dal giappone. Piuttosto brilli e con lo stomaco a pezzi.

Anche quella volta, il loro capitano era stato abbastanza gentile da lasciarli nella stessa stanza: lui sapeva, a differenza della maggior parte degli altri giocatori, diversi dettagli della loro vita privata. Non era stato possibile nasconderglieli, anche per una mera questione di fiducia e praticità. Un omega, quando diventa di un alpha, può essere soltanto di quell'alpha.

Almeno su questo, erano tutti d'accordo.

Così era stato facile trovarsi nella stessa stanza, in penombra, mezzi spogliati e mezzi no, con le scarpe finite chissà dove sul pavimento della stanza, con il resto dei vestiti addosso che puzzavano di fumo e alcool.

Koutarou si era messo seduto sul materasso del letto, in attesa che l'altro si coricasse per spegnere la sola luce accesa presente e quindi dormire, in vista del viaggio di ritorno del giorno successivo.

Tetsurou non era dello stesso avviso.

-Questa sera non mi chiedi perché.

Davanti a lui, in piedi, con la tuta calda della divisa sportiva, in quel modo crudele e diretto come solo lui riusciva a essere. Koutarou fece un gesto evasivo con la testa, rifiutandosi di guardarlo in faccia.

-Ho notato che la domanda ti infastidisce.

Ne ebbe, in risposta, dello scherno e del sarcasmo, ma non una resa.

-Ci hai impiegato soltanto tre mesi per capirlo, mi complimento con te.

-Non fare lo spiritoso.

Sospirò, dopo qualche attimo di tensione – e allungò le braccia per abbracciargli la vita, così da tirarselo addosso. Era troppo stanco per arrabbiarsi o per essere in qualche modo infastidito. In più, desiderava fare l'amore con lui, per consolarsi e per consolarlo.

-Non ne volevo parlare. Mi sembrava già abbastanza triste così.

-Ma io ho bisogno che tu capisca. Altrimenti non può andare avanti.

Lo sorprese una carezza tra i capelli, che scese sul collo nudo e appena appena sulle spalle.

Non c'era tensione, nei muscoli di Tetsurou, né nel tono della sua voce. Soltanto, soltanto amore.

Ma non si sarebbe lasciato toccare a quel modo, senza aver ottenuto ciò che desiderava. E glielo aveva detto altre volte: non bastava un bacio per cancellare tutto il resto, non bastavano i sentimenti perché tutto andasse bene.

Costanza e determinazione. Sforzo e partecipazione. Erano regole basilari di ogni tipo di partita, anche quella fatta soltanto in due.

Sospirò ancora, stringendolo forte.

-Molti dicono che tu sei un egoista. Che pensi soltanto a te stesso. Una volta raggiunta la tua soddisfazione, te ne vai e lasci tutti a bocca asciutta.

A Koutarou faceva male sentire quelle brutte parole sul suo omega. Un po', perché in fondo al cuore riteneva esserci una punta di verità; un po', perché non sapeva bene come replicare ad accuse tanto meschine.

Era stato un periodo molto brutto anche per lui, quello.

-Che ne pensi tu, invece?

Un'altra carezza, un altro sospiro.

Le sue mani si aggrapparono alla felpa di Tetsurou e il suo viso sprofondò nei muscoli rilassati del suo ventre, come se fosse un bambino.

-Te ne stai andando, e io ho paura di perderti.

Nessuna carezza per quelle parole difficili, pesanti. Soltanto una punta di sorpresa nella voce, perché Tetsurou aveva ipotizzato mille e più paranoie, ma certo non aveva pensato o ricordato quanto semplice fosse il pensare e il sentire del proprio compagno.

E la cosa degenerò in un monologo senza interrozzione, via via sempre più agitato e folle.

-Cos-

-Ci ha sempre uniti il gioco, no? Anche nella vita vera, fuori dal campo. Siamo rimasti uniti come una squadra, in tutto e per tutto.

-Koutarou.

-E tu sei giovane. Sei ancora giovane e puoi giocare con tutti noi! Io capisco che in passato ti hanno detto cose perché non sei un alpha ma quella è storia passata, ormai nessuno ti dice più nulla! E tu sei sempre stato bravo a giocare, uno dei migliori che io conosca!

-Koutarou.

-Di sicuro rinchiudere nella doccia l'allenatore dopo i tornei mondiali non sarà più lo stesso, senza di te. E neanche rubare il bagnoschiuma a Ushijima e scambiarlo con il dopobarba di qualche novellino! Non potremo più ridere di queste cose assieme e-

-Koutaro, ora basta. Sembri un ragazzino idiota.

Riuscì a fermarlo in tempo, prima che riuscisse a ipotizzare persino un suicidio per disperazione.

Koutarou alzò il mento e lo guardò piuttosto ferito, gli occhi gonfi per un principio di pianto che non era ancora sceso sulle guance.

-Sei uno stronzo!

Lo lasciò – lo spinse via persino, chiudendo le spalle e abbassando il capo nell'equivalente immagine di un animale ferito a morte. Era scosso da diversi singulti di puro dolore.

Fu il turno di Tetsurou di sospirare, quella volta. Rimase un attimo a riflettere sul da farsi, su quali parole dire in un frangente del genere.

Come poteva, il suo compagno, essere così idiota era ancora un mistero per lui. Ed era stato così difficile, così difficile per lui riuscire a strappargli quella confessione. Perché Koutarou non aveva mai parlato di quello che sentiva, e Tetsurou era stato troppo preso da se stesso per chiederglielo.

L'idiota, forse, era stato lui.

Si chinò sul pavimento, per riuscire a guardarlo in faccia. Lì per lì Koutarou voltò la testa, ancora molto offeso, ma poi l'altro gli prese il volto con le mani e lo tenne immobile mentre parlava a bassa voce, a poca distanza dal suo naso.

-Koutaro. Koutarou ascoltami. Non dirò una bugia dicendoti che non cambiera nulla ma, ascoltami. Quello che siamo noi, assieme, non cambierà. Per quello che abbiamo condiviso e per quello che condivideremo in futuro. E quello che proviamo l'uno per l'altro.

Semplice e diretto. Smosse qualcosa, in Koutarou, tanto che l'uomo si decise ad alzare lo sguardo e a fissarlo di rimando, con due occhi sul punto di sciogliersi in un pianto senza fine. Gli ispirava una tenerezza senza pari.

Decise di alzarsi e di andare alla propria borsa, lasciandolo per qualche secondo spaesato al proprio posto. Si chinò di nuovo davanti a lui e quando aprì la mano, Koutarou seppe che aveva portato qualcosa con sé.

-Guarda qui.

Una confezione cubica, che gli venne aperta davanti.

Per poco non fece un salto all'indietro.

-Oh no.

Guardò l'anello, guardò lui. Strabuzzò gli occhi e pianse, pianse davvero, con le mani a coprirgli il viso e i singhiozzi che lo scuotevano tutto.

Era così forte l'emozione che Tetsurou dovette ridere.

-Cos'è, ora mi rifiuti?

-N-no, non volevo dire questo.

-Allora?

Quasi glielo strappò dalle dita, per portarselo al petto. Farfugliò qualcosa come un molto sessista “stupido omega”, ma non c'era dubbio che non fosse felice.

Quella era la più forte e determinata dimostrazione di quanto fosse ferrea la volontà di Tetsurou di continuare assieme. Ed era proprio ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

-Ammetto che non volevo dirtelo così, ma non la finivi più di lagnarti e allora-

-Tetsurou, questa è una cosa molto seria.

-Anche noi lo siamo.

Gli sorrise dolce e lo accarezzò sulla guancia. Andò anche a cercare dei fazzoletti per il suo naso, prima che il muco gli sporcasse tutto e rovinasse la magia di quel momento.

Si abbracciarono stretti, quando furono di nuovo vicini, e Tetsurou gli mise l'anello al dito dopo qualche tentativo andato a male e parecchie risate.

-Mi ami così tanto?

-Sì, assolutamente.

-Anche io ti amo, Tetsurou.

Risero ancora.

Koutarou guardò il proprio anello diverse volte, facendo versetti strani e strofinando il naso contro di lui, con un movimento simile a quello degli uccelli quando arruffano le penne per la contentezza.

Lo intrappolò in un bacio lungo, pieno d'amore.

-Ci sono altre partite che possiamo vincere assieme. Solo assieme.

-Sì.

-Vuoi essere l'asso della mia squadra ancora una volta?

-Sì!

Quando rotolarono tra le coperte del letto, risero ancora e si dissero cose stupide, fino ad addormentarsi per la stanchezza e per i troppi baci.

 

 

*******

 

 

Braccia indolenzite: quella sera, Makoto ha voluto una dose di coccole in più, e certo Tetsurou non sarebbe riuscito a lasciarla nella culla con quell'espressione triste triste. Anche a costo di farsi quel tanto male.

In corridoio, gira verso la cucina per andare a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, in un tragitto che non gli è ancora solito. E passa per un pezzo di salotto, dove trova seduto sul divano di casa il compagno.

-Oh, sei qui.

Sbadiglia subito dopo, avvicinandosi a lui e rinunciando ad abbeverarsi.

Koutarou gli sorride e gli abbraccia la vita quando è abbastanza vicino, dandogli un bacio sui pantaloncini che indossa.

-Pensavo ti fossi già coricato.

Lo accarezza tra i capelli e da come l'altro muove la testa strofinando il viso contro di lui pare gradisca abbastanza. È così semplice capire le sue reazioni, dopotutto.

La sala è ancora spoglia per metà, ma è una cosa prevista. Casa vecchia non aveva uno spazio così ampio, e quello che c'era nel loro vecchio salotto non può che riempire soltanto una parte di quella stanza.

C'è giusto qualcosa, come il televisore, il divano e le vetrine dei loro trofei. Tetsurou ne vuole prendere una più grande, così che ci possano stare i futuri trofei di Makoto – di qualsiasi natura essi saranno, ovviamente.

-Abbiamo un divano troppo piccolo.

-Rimedieremo anche a questo.

Lo stringe ancora, le mani che scivolano sotto la sua maglietta. Ha le dita calde.

Si china a baciargli la chioma folta, spettinando quel poco che riesce, e poi gli stringe il polso risalendo piano il braccio, staccandolo un poco dal proprio fianco.

-Vieni di là, avanti.

Koutarou si alza al suo invito e lo segue, sbadigliando ancora.

Fuori è già buio, ci sono pochi lampioni lungo la strada e loro non hanno l'abitudine di tenere molte luci accese. Un po' perché hanno paura di dar fastidio alla bambina, un po' perché il buio li rilassa e dona loro una strana sensazione di quiete naturale.

Appena entrati nella loro camera, Koutarou lascia la mano del compagno e si tuffa sul letto di pancia, avvolgendosi poi tra le lenzuola.

-Che bel letto...

Tetsurou sorride e sbuffa, avvicinandosi soltanto al mobile basso e sfiorandone il materasso con le ginocchia.

-È quello che avevamo prima, Koutarou.

-Sì, ma qui è più bello.

Ghigna, senza più dire nulla, e l'altro continua a rotolarsi tra le coperte come un bambino.

Si guarda attorno: anche quella stanza è piuttosto spoglia, vuota di cose. C'è un grande armadio quattro stagioni che copre un'intera parete, comprato assieme al resto della piccola villa. Le lenzuola sono le loro, così come anche i diversi cuscini sparsi ovunque.

Gli cade l'occhio in basso, e quindi un sospiro esce naturale dalle labbra.

-Domani dobbiamo finire di sistemare le ultime cose.

Si avvicina a quell'angolo occupato, abbassandosi fino a poggiare le ginocchia sul pavimento duro e freddo.

Una pila accastata di cartone rigido.

-Ci sono ancora queste scatole.

Koutarou non dice nulla, non spreca neanche un piccolo verso per dargli attenzione. Tetsurou fa una smorfia, decidendo di ignorarlo a propria volta.

Il primo scatolone contiene alcuni vecchi libri, alcuni classici orientali e occidentali che loro due erano soliti prendere come souvenir durante le loro trasferte all'estero. Sono in inglese o in altre lingue strane, si ricorda come li prendessero per puro divertimento, come qualcuno che colleziona tazze oppure coroncine di fiori senza un motivo preciso. Sorride, richiude lo scotch vecchio e passa oltre.

Il secondo scatolone contiene abiti da cerimonia, dei vecchi kimono anche molto costosi rinchiusi per bene in confezioni sigillate di plastica molle, dai colori piuttosto sgargianti e particolari. Due di quelli, se lo ricorda fin troppo bene, sono stati i loro abiti di nozze. E come poterli confondere con altro, anche se messi in uno scatolone dimenticato. Sorride di nuovo, e con qualche difficoltà si scosta da quei ricordi così belli.

Il terzo scatolone fa resistenza alla sua attività di indagine: deve distruggere lo scotch che lo sigilla, perché altrimenti non riuscirebbe ad aprirlo per bene. Sembra chiuso da ben prima del trasloco del giorno, e quando finalmente riesce a vedere cosa c'è al suo interno capisce bene perché.

-Oh oh oh. Guarda qui.

Koutarou non lo guarda subito, alza soltanto la testa e dopo qualche secondo capita con gli occhi sull'oggetto che Tetsurou tiene tra le mani. Gli si allargano così tanto le pupille che persino nella penombra l'altro lo può vedere, e quindi sogghigna.

-È da un po' che non le usiamo.

-Da prima che nascesse Makoto.

Fa un sorriso strano, mentre gioca con i lacci di quella ball gag, facendoli scivolare tra le dita e facendo dondolare nel vuoto la palla bianca forata. Koutarou deglutisce ancora prima che gli venga fatta la proposta esplicita.

-Ti va, stasera?

Non si accorge di guardare più le sue mani che il suo viso – e quando riporta l'attenzione ai suoi occhi, Tetsurou si premura di riservargli una rassicurazione, prima che quel poco di razionalità che conserva nel suo cervello disturbi in qualche modo lo svolgersi naturale del tutto.

-La bambina ormai ha imparato a dormire per diverso tempo, non ci darà problemi.

Ah già, Makoto. Makoto che dorme a due stanze da lì.

Deglutisce ancora, in silenzio. Tetsurou si diverte tantissimo a provocarlo in quel modo, perché sa bene come l'altro non abbia vere e proprie armi di difesa da anteporgli.

Appoggia la ball gag a terra, alzandosi in piedi

-I preservativi e il lubrificante dovrebbero essere in bagno...

Sparisce dalla stanza qualche secondo, giusto per cercare e trovare con successo quanto desiderato. Mezza scatola di profilattici dei più sottili in circolazione e quasi tre quarti di barattolo trasparente di lubrificante. Appoggia entrambe le cose, una volta tornato in stanza, sul comodino vicino al letto.

-Ecco qua.

Koutarou fa una smorfia rivolta alla confezione del lubrificante, anche quando lui è vicino

-Mi sembra un po' poco...

Ricorda serate in cui facevano capriole ben particolari tra le lenzuola, in cui abbondare di lubrificante era stato più un'impellente necessità che un vezzo fine a se stesso. Nessuno dei due ama così tanto il dolore.

E Tetsurou lo capisce, o almeno così sembra.

-Se non ti va, possiamo anche fare a meno.

La sua voce si abbassa all'improvviso, divenendo suadente e così insinuante; Koutarou ha più di un brivido che gli attraversa il corpo, dalla testa fino alla punta delle dita del piedi, e rifiutarsi di guardarlo in faccia in quel frangente è soltanto istinto di soppravvivenza.

-Ma ti desidero tanto, Koutarou...

Lo sente vicino, troppo. Percepisce la sua presenza.

Da quando Tetsurou non prende i compressori ormonali a causa della gravidanza? Non è una domanda che si fa troppo spesso, forse abituato ad averlo attorno in quella forma naturale, forse troppo preso dalla bambina per pensare davvero al resto.

Fa resistenza soltanto perché vuole essere sedotto, non altro.

-Non vorrei ti facesse male.

-Come potrebbe? Al massimo usiamo altre cose, per lubrificare...

Si lascia accarezzare, vezzeggiare dalle sue dita. Tetsurou sa dove toccare, quando deve vincere discorsi come quello, e sa precisamente in che modo muoversi contro di lui.

Il collo e le spalle, in punta di dita. Fiato caldo contro la pelle e appena appena dietro le orecchie, che lo fa tremare visibilmente. Le unghie passate sui residui di barba, e poi giù al petto e ai fianchi.

Tetsurou si alza all'improvviso dal materasso, lasciandolo in insoddisfatta aspettativa e con tutta l'attenzione a lui rivolta – lo ha fatto apposta di certo.

-Fammi vedere che altro c'è.

Si siede per terra in modo da mostrargli la schiena, quella linea perfetta che conclude tra le sue natiche.

Trova diverse cose, ma ciò che estrae dalla scatola si riduce a pochi oggetti. Un paio di manette pelose color rosa, il primo vero oggetto che, per scherzo e per gioco, si erano regalati quando erano riusciti a entrare in uno sexyshop di quarta categoria, davvero pacchianissimo. Delle pinze per capezzoli nere, legate da una catenina formata da piccoli anelli di metallo e un vibratore nero, con un'estremità particolarmente sferica.

Infine, un oggetto che ha sempre eccitato Tetsurou all'inverosimile e che lui stesso fa vedere con estremo compiacimento a un compagno sulla via dell'allucinazione lucida.

-Oh oh oh.

-Anche quello?

-Certamente.

Fa una smorfia chiara, piuttosto eccitata. Trema di aspettativa e di quel tipo di paura sottile non negativa, come adrenalina per qualcosa di pericoloso che sa non potergli fare alcun tipo di male.

Si ritira tra le lenzuola del letto, a mascherare il proprio viso rosso.

-Oh no, quello no.

Tetsurou sorride ancora e porta tutto quanto sul letto, in un angolo non troppo lontano da dove si trova Koutarou. Si priva della maglia e dei pantaloni che ha addosso prima di afferrare le estremità della coperta e con uno strattone buttarla a terra, lasciando il compagno privo di difese.

Sono così eccitati che devono trovare per forza delle scuse per saltarsi addosso.

-Non fare quella faccia, non riuscirai a convincer-

Riesce a convincerlo. Stendendosi sopra di lui e baciandolo come se ne andasse della propria vita. Lui trema e si arrende subito, senza neanche fare finta di lottare – è Tetsurou che deve tenerlo fermo per le spalle per riuscire a separarsi dal suo viso, prima che glielo succhi assieme alla lingua e alle labbra. Eppure, riesce persino a lamentarsi.

-Giochi sporco.

Gli lecca il broncio quando i suoi occhi scendono a quell'angolo di letto dove lui ha messo anche il cock block, assieme a tutti quegli altri oggetti così belli ed eccitanti.

Sente le sue dita sulla pelle, sul sesso un secondo dopo, e sobbalza di piacere.

-Allora? Sei già duro. Non dirmi che non vuoi.

Tetsurou lo bacia ancora, ma in modo più soffice. Scende alla mandibola, alla gola e al petto, succhiandogli un capezzolo mentre lo guarda dritto negli occhi, preda e predatore assieme.

È una tortura che Koutarou vuole far cessare subito. E al diavolo le remore, al diavolo quella stupida riottosità.

È passato così tanto tempo da quando non hanno fatto l'amore.

Lo chiama con un verso dolce delle labbra, un altro bacio ancora.

-Voglio mangiarti. Pezzo a pezzo.

Il sorriso di un gatto trasmorfa l'espressione dell'omega.

 

 

Viene mangiato vivo.

Con lentezza studiata, la bocca di Tetsurou ingoia tutta la lunghezza del suo sesso, rilassando i muscoli della gola in modo che il glande vi passi sopra senza stimolare alcuna risposta negativa del corpo ospitante. Sembra bollire, da tanto è caldo lì dentro, e da tanto è bagnato tutto quanto.

La sua bocca produce una quantità di saliva imbarazzante, che cola fino a bagnare la parte superiore dei testicoli e i ricci chiari alla base del membro. Le labbra morbide si stringono ancora di più contro la carne, risalendo pian piano e scendendo ancora, calibrando l'intensità della pressione esercitata sulla pelle come se l'avessero sempre fatto.

Koutarou trema tantissimo, e questo è un po' d'impiccio. Tetsurou lo deve tenere fermo con le mani, poggiandone i palmi sulle cosce spalancate, perché se a quel pazzo viene la brutta idea di cominciare a spingergli dentro la bocca, o anche solo muoversi mezzo centimetro dove non dovrebbe, finisce col l'essere doloroso per entrambi. E nessuno dei due vuole sprecare un tale momento di intimità così calda.

Il compagno lo guarda in viso per tutta la durata del trattamento, con gli angoli della bocca spalancata arricciati all'insù, in quello che è un residuo di ghigno ferino. E Koutarou ha una faccia così sfatta, già soltanto con quello, che è una meraviglia – si eccita da morire a vederlo in quello stato, potrebbe venirgli sul viso già ora.

In alto, un poco più veloce di prima: la sua gola si è abituata all'intrusione, non minaccia alcuna ribellione. Koutarou lancia uno strillo muto, da dietro la ball gag, che si sfoga nel respiro celere e nel movimento del petto di alzarsi e abbassarsi piuttosto accellerato. Tetsurou gli accarezza la pancia piatta, dai muscoli ancora tonici e duri, con una sola mano; in risposta, Koutarou scuote la testa e tende le braccia, bloccate per i polsi dalle manette. Ha già voglia di toccarlo, di prenderlo per le spalle e ribaltarlo completamente, e fargli chiedere scusa in ogni lingua del mondo nel modo più passionale che conosce.

Con quel genere di giochi, lui si cala nella propria parte con entusiasmo incredibile.

E per quanto bravo sia Tetsurou, per quanto calda la sua bocca e la sua gola, non potrebbe mai venire. Prima di tutto, la tortura è psicologica.

Tetsurou tocca di nuovo col proprio naso i suoi peli pubici, tenendo il suo membro in bocca per diversi secondi. Ricorda una cosa che a lui piaceva da impazzire, che faceva spesso quando erano ancora giovani; decide di riprovarci, esercitando all'improvviso una pressione di risucchio sulla sua carne davvero notevole, per una durata vicina ai dieci secondi. Il corpo di Koutarou scatta, il busto tenta di alzarsi ma le manette frenano l'atto sul nascere, lasciandolo a piangere contro il cuscino, impotente e stralunato.

Risale lentamente il sesso fino a liberarlo competamente. Inizia a leccarlo con la punta della lingua, lappando via i liquidi preorgastici che ne bagnano disperatamente la punta.

L'anello alla base del sesso impedisce qualsiasi altra espressione di godimento da parte dell'alpha, origine quindi di ogni frustrazione portata all'estremo. E di conseguenza anche del pieno controllo sessuale dell'omega.

Tetsurou si stende sul suo corpo, baciandogli la parte alta del ventre mentre lo masturba con le mani. Gli fa notare come abbia già cominciato a frignare, quando non ha ancora fatto nulla. Lo schernisce un po' e un po' lo bacia, lasciando qualche segno evidente sulla pelle.

Suo, soltanto suo.

Si allunga ancora un poco, arrivando all'altezza del petto. Con gli occhi rivolti al suo viso, appoggia la bocca su uno dei suoi capezzoli e lo avvolge con le labbra, come se stesse succhiando la punta morbida di un gelato. La bacia nello stesso modo, bagnando la pelle sensibile. Un brivido caldo scuote tutto il corpo di Koutarou, che muove le gambe desideroso di soddisfazione.

Tetsurou lavora anche l'altro capezzolo allo stesso modo, senza alcuna fretta. E dopo averli resi entrambi rossi di attenzione, prende dal mobiletto vicino al letto la catenina con le due pinze e le attacca, una alla volta, ai capezzoli del compagno, che lo guarda come se gli avesse fatto il più grande degli sgarri. Prende quindi la catenella e tira un poco, in modo che le pinze strizzino la carne più del dovuto e la tendino un poco. Koutarou geme, impudico.

I fori della ball gag permettono a una grande quantità di saliva di fuoriuscire e di bagnare tutto il mento dell'uomo, in modo che non soffochi nonostante sia costretto a quel modo innaturale. Ed essendo che non fanno quel genere di cose da molto tempo, la salivazione di lui quella sera è quasi eccessiva, ma non per questo sgradita al compagno.

Tetsurou è soddisfatto, ma non del tutto. Manca ancora qualcosa perché il quadro sia davvero completo e lui ha ben chiaro il modo con cui introdurre quell'ultimo elemento.

Tira ancora una volta la catena delle pinze, solo per divertimento e non per un qualche motivo preciso. Si fa scusare con dei baci sul petto, vicino a dove ha stretto la carne. Scendendo, scivola sul materasso e si porta di nuovo tra le sue gambe, questa volta portando anche la boccetta del lubrificante con sé.  
Gli bacia e gli lecca il sesso duro, insistendo sulle parti più sensibili. Apre il tubetto trasparente e ne introduce la punta entro l'apertura dell'uomo, strizzando poi una buona quantità di liquido direttamente all'interno del suo corpo. Quando estrae la punta di plastica, quel liquido cola sulla pelle in mezzo alle natiche, arrivando a bagnare persino il materasso del letto – Koutarou strizza in una risposta istintiva i muscoli, non prevedendo una mossa del genere.

Tetsurou riesce a distrarlo dal fastidio insistendo con la lingua sul glande, cosa che l'altro apprezza molto. Intruduce due dita in lui, aiutato nel processo dall'abbondante lubrificante presente, e comincia a giocare con la sua apertura in modo da toccare anche lì zone più sensibili, perché il piacere aumenti pur rimanendo sempre insoddisfatto.

E Koutarou gradisce molto quel trattamento, tanto che dà un altro strattone alle manette.

L'interno di quel corpo è caldo almeno quanto lo è Tetsurou. Si arrende facilmente al suo passaggio, non oppone resistenza e si scioglie in tremolii sempre più decisi; la carne si fa morbida e ricettiva, vibra di piacere ogni volta che lui rientra con una piccola spinta di polso. Arriva a toccare anche la sua prostrata, con la punta delle dita, e quando se ne rende conto insiste per un poco in quel punto, tanto da far impazzire l'uomo intrappolato sotto di sé.

Lo lascia ancora, permettendogli di tornare a respirare con regolarità. O almeno tentarci, perché non è molto semplice a quel punto. E non ha ancora fatto molto, davvero.

Riesce a prendere anche il vibratore dalla forma strana rimanendo comunque in quella posizione, allungando il braccio in avanti fino al comodino. Koutarou lo guarda con tanto d'occhi, perché non vuole credere che una cosa del genere possa entrargli là sotto, e un po' lo teme. Ma Tetsurou non si cura troppo del suo timore, o non farebbe più niente. Lubrifica con la propria saliva l'oggetto di plastica, facendolo scivolare in bocca più volte – e la visione allieta molto il suo compagno, che può vedere chiaramente quelle sue labbra rosse avvilupparsi su quella materia dalla forma fallica e mimare un gesto che a lui piace molto, che ha potuto subire non più di cinque minuti prima. Trema un po' meno quando Tetsurou abbassa la mano in mezzo alle sue gambe, e comincia a spingere l'oggetto contro la sua apertura.

Entra più facilmente di quello che poteva sembrare all'inizio; e se in un primo momento l'omega si diverte a spingerglielo dentro come se mimasse un rapporto sessuale completo, poi lo lascia lì, immobile dentro di lui, e va a schiacciare un piccolo pulsante sul telecomando esterno, collegato con un filo sottile sottile. Inizia la vibrazione, che in principio è labile e poco si percepisce, ma quando Tetsurou comprende che così non ottiene poi molto, ne aumeta l'intensità e vede tutto il viso di Koutarou nell'atto di esprimersi in altri strilli muti contro la ball gag. Sicuro che stia cercando di pregarlo in ogni possibile modo, e allo stesso tempo insultarlo con epiteti davvero ridicoli.

Decisamente, è più soddisfatto così.

Gli strizza i testicoli in una carezza non proprio dolce e lecca per un'ultima volta il suo sesso duro, dritto come lo è stato poche altre volte da che ricorda. Sta per prendere ancora la boccetta del lubrificante quando un rumore sospetto interrompe tutta la scena, e persino Koutarou si ferma ad ascoltare il silenzio nell'aria.

Tetsurou si alza dal letto senza dire una parola, portandosi dietro l'oggetto che tiene ancora tra le dita – dietro di lui qualcosa cigola, probabile che anche il compagno voglia seguirlo o fermarlo, non è mai chiaro quello che Koutarou vuole quando è costretto su un letto a subire tutto il suo volere. Pochi passi e l'omega è nella camera di Makoto, sempre con le orecchie ben tese; poco importa che sia completamente nudo ed eccitato, sarebbe pronto anche a sacrificare l'intera serata e tutto il lavoro fatto se questo servisse.

Ma Makoto ha fatto un versetto nel sonno, come quei piccoli pulcini di civetta che richiamano l'attenzione dei genitori senza esserne davvero consapevoli. Sta bene, dorme pacifica, niente la sta disturbando.

Chiudere la bocca di Koutarou con una ball gag è servito a qualcosa, dunque.

Tetsurou torna nella propria camera con lo stesso silenzio di prima, onde evitare di fare danno involontariamente. Koutarou lo guarda, preoccupato dalla sua inaspettata mossa, ma basta che lui gli sorrida perché sia di nuovo tranquillo – e che ricordi anche di avere un'erezione terribile tra le cosce.

Il compagno si fa perdonare con un bacio sul naso e una lunga carezza sul petto, che ha la capacità di farlo tornare vibrante e caldissimo. Altri baci sulla guancia, ben più umidi di quello di prima, dita che si attorcigliano alla catena legata ai capezzoli e non tirano, fanno soltanto finta, ma l'effetto sul piacere è lo stesso.

Quel che rimane del lubrificante viene spalmato un po' sul membro di Koutarou e un po' sull'apertura di Tetsurou. Cola per la maggior parte sulla pelle asciutta, bagnandola e rendendola morbida di conseguenza.

L'omega si allarga un poco con le dita, conscio d'altra parte di non aver fatto sesso per troppo tempo per prendere qualcosa dentro senza almeno un briciolo di preparazione. Lo fa seduto sopra il suo inguine, dando la sciena al suo viso, in modo che l'altro possa vedere benissimo le dita entrare e uscire dal suo corpo e l'apertura venire forzata in modo piacevole. Poi lui esagera anche con i gemiti, sembra dover venire da un momento all'altro, e anche se Koutarou non è così stupido e lo capisce comunque il suo bacino scatta in alto, dandogli un colpo ben esplicito. Tetsurou lo rimette al suo posto e continua quello che stava facendo.

Cala su di lui lentamente, pezzo a pezzo. Le natiche tenute allargate da una mano, l'altra che tiene fermo il suo membro in modo da poterlo indirizzare meglio dove deve andare. I muscoli della schiena si contraggono quando il membro è completamente dentro, attraversati da un lungo brivido di piacere.

Testa portata all'indietro: Tetsurou gli fa sentire il primo vero gemito caldo.

All'inizio si muove semplicemente così, sporto in avanti col busto e poggiate le mani e i piedi sul materasso, sbilanciando tutto il peso in avanti. Ha le natiche strette che è una meraviglia, si muove con facilità e a un ritmo piuttosto sostenuto. È stretto anche dentro, dopo tutto quel tempo, ma non sembra affatto stia soffrendo. Tutt'altro.

La pelle morbida delle natiche continua a sfregare contro i peli del pube e contro i muscoli duri, con regolarità. Koutarou fa ben attenzione a non muoversi troppo, anche nel ricordo di non piacevoli punizioni passate – si lascia possedere a quel modo, guardando il punto di congiunzione dei loro due corpi con fare famelico, giammai pago.

Vorrebbe riempirlo di sé fino a renderlo stupido, completamente zuppo e pregno.

Tetsurou tende la schiena, portandosi in una posizione più dritta. Schiaccia col proprio peso il bacino di Koutarou e non gli è molto facile muoversi, ma tutto questo si ripaga con la visione completa della sua schiena liscia, bianchissima; non ha più i muscoli di una volta, ma nel tempo si è mantenuto tonico e sensuale, in una conformità e proporzione fisica da far ancora venire il capogiro al suo compagno.

Ma Tetsurou non si ferma a questo: dopo qualche minuto, si tende ancora di più all'indietro, andando ad appoggiarsi con le mani ancora sul materasso, ai lati del busto dell'alpha. In quel modo, il membro di Koutarou è teso verso l'altro, in una delle posizioni più sensibili tra tutte – e la differenza è notevole, così come anche la vulnerabilità dell'omega che si offre completamente.

Se non avesse quella cosa in bocca, gli avrebbe già morso il collo. E se non avesse quella cosa attorno al membro, sarebbe già venuto almeno due volte dentro di lui. In quel modo, però, può solo impazzire di piacere, schiavo arreso del calore e di lui.

L'equilibrio della cosa si destabilizza ancora un poco quando Tetsurou decide di portare una delle mani in mezzo alle cosce, prendendo il proprio sesso più che duro. Il ritmo con cui si muove diventa meno regolare quando comincia a masturbarsi veloce, anche lui piuttosto instupidito da tutto quel piacere; non risparmia il suo udito, con tutti quei gemiti e tutti quei ansimi.

Koutarou trova quasi più piacevole quei movimenti sconnessi che tutto il resto, specialmente quando il suo corpo diventa addirittura più caldo e molle. Vede la sua mano muoversi sempre più veloce, che rincorre un piacere sempre più totalizzante, tanto che a un certo punto Tetsurou si ferma completamente sopra di lui e muove soltanto il braccio in modo frenetico.

Viene quella prima volta chiamando il suo nome, facendo colare il proprio seme sopra il sesso di lui. Trema tutto anche mentre si sfila da sopra, lasciandolo all'aria fredda per qualche secondo, mentre si riprende.

Lo guarda con un'espressione sfatta, decisamente appagata.

Koutarou tende le braccia, tirando le manette legate alla spalliera del letto. Vorrebbe prendergli i fianchi e affondarci le dita, tenerlo fermo mentre lo penetra con tutta la violenza con cui di solito si definisce un alpha come lui. I gomiti cominciano a fargli male sul serio.

Tetsurou passa il proprio sedere sul suo ventre, sporcandogli la pelle. Strofina i testicoli contro di lui e la punta ammorbidita del sesso, ancora tutto bagnato. Koutarou tende tutti i muscoli al suo lento passaggio, non lo può fermare quando comincia a dondolargli sopra, con quello stesso movimento con cui si muove di solito quando ha il suo sesso dentro. E Tetsurou lo guarda, lo guarda ancora in viso – gli prende il mentro bagnato di saliva e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, impedendogli di abbassare lo sguardo o eluderlo proprio. Così Koutarou scorge appena la sua mano che si muove ancora e masturba il proprio sesso, più lentamente di prima; lo fa guardando il suo viso, i suoi occhi liquidi e la bocca costretta in quel modo a rimanere spalancata.

Tetsurou sussurra frasi sporche circa un desiderio fortissimo di penetrare la sua bocca e venirgli in gola, senza considerare molto il rischio di soffocarlo. Gli dice che lo farebbe tenendogli chiuse le narici, in modo che il suo viso diventi così rosso non solo per il piacere ma anche per la mancanza d'aria, e lui adora le sue guance piene e porpora; mentre glielo dice, passa la punta dell'unghia del proprio pollice sulla punta del naso di lui, senza premere troppo, ma in modo che, nel delirio generale, Koutarou prenda sul serio le sue parole.

Il bacino dell'alpha fa uno scatto in alto, senza che lui riesca a fermarlo in tempo. La conseguenza diretta è l'allargarsi del ghigno sul viso dell'omega e il suo rivolgergli parole non proprio lusinghiere sull'incontinenza di quelli come lui. Koutarou quasi piange a quelle parole, lamentandosi parecchio.

Tetsurou è di nuovo sul suo sesso, con l'apertura ormai spalancata. Scivola avanti e indietro, in modo che il glande lo penetri appena e il membro del compagno si faccia naturalmente strada in lui, senza che debba usare le mani – ha il membro gonfio di nuovo, invaso dall'ennesimo piacere pronto a scoppiare. Questa volta, però, si regge con le mani al suo petto, riuscendo a non pesargli sui capezzoli.

E il ritmo che imposta è volutamente troppo lento per entrambi, un dondolio che pare una dolce coccola inopportuna in quel frangente.

Gli guarda le dita libere della mano, mentre continua a muoversi a quel modo. Per un attimo ha paura che l'altro le stia muovendo per formare uno schiocco, segno convenzionale tra di loro che farebbe finire il tutto – ma l'illusione dura soltanto pochi istanti, perché Koutarou sembra più che altro tutto intento a cercare di tendersi verso di lui, in un tentativo davvero stupido di toccarlo. Povero scemo.

Si china verso quelle mani, fermandosi per qualche istante, e sporgendo il viso le succhia con le labbra lentamente, soffermandosi a ogni centimetro e dedicando a ognuna delle dita diversi secondi preziosi, bagnati. Koutarou singhiozza, ma giammai farebbe qualcosa per fermarlo, e mentre la lingua del suo compagno lavora instancabile sulla sua pelle lui si prodiga di accompagnare il tutto con una serie di gemiti sordi, umidi di lacrime.

Tetsurou torna con la schiena dritta, sul suo bacino; prende la catena delle pinze e la tira abbastanza forte, neanche stesse cavalcando un mulo e quelle fossero le redini. Il sesso dentro di lui si ingrossa fino a un estremo davvero notevole, quello che lui cercava di ottenere fin dall'inizio. Può dirsi davvero soddisfatto solo adesso. E anche lui è impudico, quando si tratta di farsi vedere: comincia a muoversi velocemente, fin troppo comodo in quella posizione, senza nascondere proprio nulla al compagno.

Il viso stravolto dal piacere. Gli occhi liquidi e le labbra bagnate. Il sesso duro pronto a scoppiare da un momento all'altro. E le spalle, e le braccia, e i fianchi bellissimi e il ventre con l'ombelico profondo. L'odore del piacere e della sua pelle così forte che annichilisce la ragione e dedica cuore e mente soltanto a una cosa.

Koutarou strattona ancora una volta le manette, e tale è la forza che quasi le spezza. Tetsurou è abbastanza cosciente da rendersene conto, anche nella frenesia con cui muove il proprio corpo. Sorride e stringe le natiche, forte, nell'ennesima provocazione al suo inesistente autocrontollo – arriva finalmente la risposta, quando il bacino dell'alpha comincia a spingere verso l'alto, dentro di lui, in affondi così profondi che gli rubano completamente il respiro. Non ha né la forza né l'intenzione di provare a fermarlo, a quel punto. Koutarou non si ferma neanche quando lui viene con un orgasmo violento, lasciandosi sfuggire un miagolio ben alto, ma trema assieme a lui quando tutto il corpo dell'omega è attraversato da brividi incontrollabili e da un calore micidiale.

Continua a spingere, spezzando i suoi gemiti e quelle poche parole che prova a pronunciare.

Gli toglie le pinze dai capezzoli e quasi lui non se ne accorge. Gli slaccia la ball gag dalla nuca, e la prima cosa che fa è tentare di soffocarlo con un bacio che gli riempie completamente la bocca. Apre le manette che gli bloccano i polsi e viene abbracciato stretto, strettissimo – sentire il suo petto contro il proprio, il battito di un cuore impazzito contro il petto, è una scarica quasi dolorosa per quanto è bella.

Per un attimo, entrambi hanno l'illusione che possa concludersi anche lì, con quel bacio bagnato di saliva e di lingue. Koutarou sembra essersi tranquillizzato nel momento stesso in cui ha potuto stringerlo, per quanto lo abbia costretto a mettersi a gambe all'aria per colpa del tempo repentino del gesto. È sudato in modo impressionante, vorrebbe leccarlo tutto.

In realtà il bacino di Koutarou comincia a muoversi da solo, ricercando un piacere che non ha ancora trovato. Lo fa in un evidente crescendo, che minaccia di far cigolare il letto in modo troppo rumoroso. Tetsurou lo ferma dopo alcuni tentativi, lottando con il suo volere a tutti i costi mangiargli le labbra; si sfila da lui e va a recuperare i preservativi, mentre Koutarou si disfa finalmente dell'anello che gli stringe il membro e del vibratore che ha ancora dentro di sé.

Tetsurou si distrae solo un attimo, perché la scatola dei preservativi è caduta a terra sotto il letto, e lui deve scendere con le ginocchia al pavimento per recuperarla. Quando torna dall'altro, lo vede calmo in volto, per quando con un'urgenza ben evidente; Koutarou si veste del preservativo da solo, senza bisogno d'aiuto, sotto lo sguardo di lui.

L'omega sa, sa bene che questo significa soltanto una cosa: durerà così a lungo che probabilmente gli farà male sedersi per alcuni giorni. E la cosa non gli dispiace per nulla.

Si lascia prendere e abbracciare di nuovo, perché quello tra le sue braccia è il posto più indicato per lui, in cui lui si sente appagato e a proprio agio – non ne esistono altri al mondo così, neanche a cercarli per sempre.

Si lascia baciare, si lascia toccare, anche graffiare la schiena senza dire nulla.

Gli stringe la vita con le cosce, appoggiando il piedi sul materasso e le natiche sulle sue gambe, sedendosi sopra di lui. Koutarou gli lecca tutto il viso, mentre lo penetra con poche spinte, e quando sono di nuovo uniti inizia una danza senza fine.

Quanto, quanto lo ama.

 

 

Male glielo fa, il sedere, specialmente se la mattina si sveglia con la luce del sole direttamente in faccia e si muove inconsciamente per il fastidio, perché casa nuova significa anche tende nuove e quelle che sono montate sulle finestre non sono state tirate bene e lasciano un buco in mezzo tale da essere abbastanza inutili. Grugnisce e affonda il viso nel cuscino, incapace di muoversi altrimenti – poi però ha bisogno di respirare, e almeno il volto lo gira, lasciando il resto del corpo immobile.

Ha la schiena a pezzi, tutti i muscoli indolenziti.

Cerca la sveglia sul comodino, e si ricorda di non aver acceso quella che si è portato dall'altra casa, quindi non ha proprio idea di che ore siano. Spera soltanto che sia un orario simile a mezzogiorno, perché significherebbe aver dormito almeno sei ore – nelle più rosee previsioni, dal momento che non ha neanche idea di quando sia effettivamente andato a dormire.

Tutta la scatola dei preservativi ha fatto fuori, quell'animale. S'è sfogato piuttosto bene, considerando quello che lui gli ha fatto.

Quando il sesso con Koutarou è così, gli serve qualche giorno per riprendersi. Per fortuna non lo è sempre, ma di comune accordo la cadenza è di circa una volta ogni due settimane senza una precisa regolarità. Piace molto a entrambi, e questo basta a percepirne il bisogno quando serve.

È ancora nudo, il sudore seccato sulla pelle. Percepisce una certa urgenza di andare a fare la doccia.

Però, appena riesce a ordinare alle proprie braccia di reggerlo e di alzargli il busto, ha un flash mentale che lo porta in posizione dritta più velocemente del previsto, con tanto di fitta di dolore come accompagnamento.

Makoto, la sua bimba. Da sola con suo padre.

Quasi inciampa sui propri stessi piedi quando tenta di fare tre passi l'uno dietro l'altro – non avevano quei dannati tappeti, nell'altra casa. Decide però di prendere quantomeno l'intimo, prima di uscire dalla stanza, e messosi le mutande con qualche difficoltà, galoppa verso la stanza della bambina. Non trova nulla, ma a quel punto sbuca anche il suo consorte che tiene tra le braccia la pupina e in mano il biberon mezzo vuoto, con un grandissimo sorrisone sul volto.

-Oh, ti sei alzato! Buongiorno!

È fresco come una rosa, pimpante come lo ha visto poche altre volte. Il maledetto.

Makoto sembra star bene, è felice da come sembra sorridere, e quando lo vede si agita un po' e lo guarda piena di aspettativa; pochi istanti e la tiene in braccio lui, con tanto di coccole aggiuntive. Guardarla stare bene è un motivo di vera felicità per lui, anche se fa fatica a reggersi sulle proprie gambe.

Guarda con un po' di sospetto l'oggetto che il compagno tiene tra le mani.

-Hai scaldato il latte prima di darglielo, vero?

Quello fa un'espressione offesa, come rizzando le penne sulla propria testa.

-Chi credi che io sia?

-Qualcuno che voleva dare da bere del caffé a una bambina di cinque mesi.

-Stavo solo scherzando! E comunque sì, ho scaldato il latte!

Koutarou fa una smorfia non proprio contenta e dopo qualche secondo persino una linguaccia. Un bambino cresciuto, in pratica.

Ma Makoto sta bene, non pare accusare dolori, ed è abbastanza pulita sul viso e sul vestitino, senza insomma tracce di vomito addosso, per cui Tetsurou non avrebbe motivo di dubitare delle sue parole. Fa finta di sorridere e poi gli dà un piccolo bacino, per farsi perdonare le brutte parole.

-Uhm, bravo.

Koutarou dimentica subito l'offesa e lo abbraccia da dietro, per la vita.

Sono di nuovo tutti e tre vicini, c'è un'armonia perfetta tra di loro che nessuno vorrebbe spezzare.

I due padri si scambiano qualche altro bacio dolce, mentre la bimba reclama altro latte con un piccolo verso un po' infastidito – viene soddisfatta subito, e mentre una mano le regge la testa e l'aiuta a mandar giù il cibo, un'altra mano sorregge meglio il biberon perché non prema troppo contro le sue gengive morbide.

-Che ore sono?

-Quasi le undici e mezza.

-Dovremmo andare a fare un po' di spesa per il pranzo.

-Prima vorrei fare una cosa.

Koutarou gli bacia la base del collo, sulla nuda pelle, e strofina con dolcezza la punta del naso tra i suoi capelli, in quella porzione di testa che sta dietro l'orecchio.

-Provare la vasca da bagno.

Quella grande, nel bagno principale della casa. Bordi bianchi e profondità tale da riuscire a ospitare ben più di una persona.

Non c'è niente di sensuale nella voce dell'uomo, solo voglia di tante coccole. Non sono riusciti a scambiarsele, la notte prima, perché entrambi caduti di sasso a dormire dopo quella lunga sessione di sesso. Certo, abbracciarsi anche nell'incoscienza è una cosa naturale, ma non così appagante come una serie di lunghe carezze e di innumerevoli baci fatti quando sono ben svegli e attenti.

-Lo facciamo tutti e tre assieme?

-Perché no, sarà divertente.

Sorride, sorridono. Makoto fa intendere di non avere più fame, e quindi Tetsurou scosta il biberon e la solleva al proprio viso per darle un bacio sulla guancia – lo stesso fa anche Koutarou, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di lui. E le manine della bimba accarezzano i loro nasi, giocando un po' con le loro labbra e i loro occhi. È così felice di averli entrambi per sé.

Altre carezze da adulti, fatte con toni morbidi.

-Hai dormito bene, sì?

-Benissimo.

-Anche io.

Koutarou non può prenderlo per mano mentre c'è Makoto, ma può accarezzargli il fianco mentre lo precede verso il bagno, e mordergli la spalla quando lo raggiunge sulla porta della stanza. Non hanno idea di quanto ci impiegherà la vasca a riempirsi, ma non hanno fretta: al massimo, possono sempre ordinare d'asporto qualcosa come già fatto in precedenza, e fare la spesa con calma nel pomeriggio una volta ben asciugati e cambiati.

Sembrano così strani, tutti quei dettagli assieme, e così gradevoli e naturali allo stesso tempo. L'odore di nuovo che pervae tutta l'atmosfera da cui sono avvolti e anche ogni piccolo oggetto che già era loro. Essi stessi, rinnovati in qualcosa che va oltre la superficie, che stimola l'intelletto e la partecipazione attiva del cuore.

La consapevolezza di essere una famiglia è più che mai solida, ben salda. Qualcosa in più che un semplice “io e te” e basta – la base su cui costruire non solo il proprio futuro. Non sono spaventati, tutt'altro, l'eccitazione per quella nuova sfida fa formicolare d'aspettativa mani e piedi.

Perché sono assieme, sono in due più uno, più due e forse più tre. Finché avranno voglia di stringersi la mano, di fare a turni per chi si alza la notte, fantasticare sul futuro da ballerina o da provetto ingegnere di quella vita appena venuta al mondo con quel fare inopportuno dei neogenitori – ecco, se continueranno a fare questo, andrà tutto bene. E non ci saranno sfide che non potranno vincere assieme, per quanto la malinconia abbia radici convinte nei loro animi sensibili e il loro passato sia pregno di tante cose importanti.

D'altronde, sono la soluzione perfetta e totalmente appagata di una vita vissuta nel pieno della felicità. E il futuro arride alle persone così coraggiose.


End file.
